Falling from Grace
by Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes
Summary: Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing: Semana Wufei Chang. Autora: InoFan. Tradução Autorizada. 5x2, 2x5 YAOI. Tradutora: Illy-chan HimuraWakai. Após uma grande briga, Wufei e Duo tentam se compreender melhor para superarem os altos e baixos presentes em um relacionamento complicado – relacionamento este que se mostra um pouco mais complexo depois de Wufei propor algo inesperado.
1. Falling from Grace - Sinopse

_**.**_

* * *

 _ **FALLING FROM GRACE,**_ **por InoFan** _ **–**_ **é uma Fanfic traduzida participante da...**

.

 **É com MUITO ORGULHO que aviso a todos e todas fãs do fandom Yaoi/BL de Gundam Wing aqui no Brasil que...**

CINCO ANOS DEPOIS, quando praticamente todo mundo já não acreditava mais que o milagre aconteceria e que São Yaoi no mínimo fora sequestrado estava curtindo férias forçadas em uma galáxia muito distante...

 **o** **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA** **está de volta!**

 **YU-HUUUUUUUUUUUUU!**

Sim! Depois de muitos perrengues e adiamentos causados por causa da Real Life, Aryam McAllyster e eu vamos dar sequência ao Projeto! *soltem fogos! *

Quê?! Duvidam? Há! Confiram as informações aí embaixo e voltem a erguer altares para adorar São Yaoi, porque Ele não nos deixou desistir! ^~

 **.**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

INÍCIO: **26 DE JULHO DE 2017**

 **TÉRMINO:** **02 DE AGOSTO DE 2017**

As fanfics originais e as traduções postadas nos perfis do **Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções** , da **Illy-chan H. Wakai** e da **Aryam McAllyster** , (aqui no site do Fanfiction . net), a partir desta data de **26/07/2017** até **02** **/08/2017** , fazem parte do **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing** **:** **SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**.

O objetivo do Projeto é focar em um dos cinco pilotos Gundam por vez, mostrando as várias facetas dos rapazes – suas ações e reações – em roteiros em que o piloto da **SEMANA** esteja em relacionamentos, situações, conjunturas e momentos diferentes do usual.

Escolhemos fanfics ( **traduzidas e originais** ) que desvendarão os pontos de vista do piloto escolhido sobre o mundo ao seu redor, os diferentes tipos de interação entre os rapazes – seja romântico, de amizade ou não; evidenciando mais intimamente o que ele acha dos demais e como lida com os companheiros de guerra, apostando na postagem de histórias dos mais variados estilos, casais e autoras para as fãs brasileiras.

De acordo com o total dos G-Boys, o Projeto está estruturado para ter CINCO semanas dedicadas a cada um deles, em que as fics serão postadas diariamente, tanto por mim quanto pela Aryam, então teremos diversão garantida por muito tempo, se der tudo certo =)

 **Que São Yaoi reze por nós e que NATAKU nos proteja \o/\o/**

 **.**

Em novembro de 2012, Aryam e eu trouxemos algo inédito para o fandom Yaoi/BL de Gundam Wing no Brasil: um Projeto onde abordaríamos os pilotos G-Boys em separado e onde o primeiro piloto a ser trazido para o fandom sob a luz de novos refletores foi Trowa Barton – e sim, a resposta foi fantástica!

De lá para cá, enfrentamos muitos problemas e adiamentos, mas nunca abrimos mão de continuar com o Projeto. Afinal, os pilotos são cinco, não apenas um, não é mesmo? ^~

Assim, hoje, cinco anos depois, reiniciamos a **Festa YaoiGundamWingniana** trazendo para vocês o **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing:** **SEMANA WUFEI CHANG.**

Com a escolha do único sobrevivente do Clã Shenlong de L5 para nossa segunda SEMANA, o Projeto ambiciona mostrar muitas outras faces do nosso piloto chinês – que muitas vezes é erroneamente mal interpretado, tem sua personalidade deturpada e estereotipada e, infelizmente, é por muitas vezes preterido quando o assunto é se tornar o 'favorito' das autoras e leitoras ou ainda, um personagem raramente considerado como um provável par romântico para um dos demais pilotos.

Wufei, de fato, é misógino, machista, cabeça quente e possui um padrão de comportamento extremamente individualista. Estas características podem se mostrar bem ásperas para serem desenvolvidas por uma autora, porém elas advém de contextualizações bastante peculiares e é aí que o personagem se torna rico aos olhos de quem aceita o desafio de trabalhar com ele e suas complexidades, pois ele não se esgota apenas com estas definições. Escondido e protegido pela distância emocional e física da qual se utiliza para se afastar dos outros, Wufei é humano demais para seu próprio bem.

Apesar de vir de um clã secular de guerreiros e ser um orgulhoso herdeiro de sua cultura, sua índole era a de um estudioso, um acadêmico, um futuro chanceler ou um embaixador de seu povo. Mas a morte de Meiran, sua esposa (que lutava como rebelde), o jogou nos braços do Gundam Nataku, sob as orientações de Mestre O e em meio à guerra das Colônias Rebeldes X Terra.

Durante a série, Wufei torna-se uma das maiores vítimas da guerra, mostrando o quão uma pessoa pode perder em meio a um conflito armado: perdeu esposa, familiares, clã, uma colônia inteira de pessoas que conhecia. Perdeu sua história. Tornou-se absolutamente sozinho. Ficou sem pertencimento. E isto o abala enormemente, reflexo disso vemos nos OVA's de Gundam Wing.

Ele também vai dando mostras de crescimento emocional e a forma como seu relacionamento com os outros rapazes e alguns personagens se dá durante a série de TV mostra como sua distância e raiva são aos poucos substituídos por serenidade, companheirismo, amizade – e liderança.

E é exatamente através dessa miríade de complexidades exploradas por algumas corajosas autoras e apresentadas nas fanfics – traduzidas e originais – escolhidas e que começarão a ser lançadas a partir de hoje, torcemos para que vocês sejam surpreendidas, passando a ver o personagem sob outra ótica *.*

 **PREPAREM-SE PARA PERDER O CORAÇÃO PARA O PILOTO DO SHENLONG!**

 _ **Illy & Aryam **_

_**& **_**Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **FALLING FROM GRACE**

 _ **DESCENDO DO PEDESTAL**_

 **Por InoFan**

 **Tradução Autorizada.** **2x5, 5x2. YAOI. Tradutora: Illy-chan HimuraWakai**

 **.**

* * *

.

"Após uma grande briga, Wufei e Duo tentam se compreender melhor para superarem os altos e baixos presentes em um relacionamento complicado – relacionamento este que se mostra um pouco mais complexo depois de Wufei sugerir algo inesperado".

 _ **InoFan.**_

~~~~~~~~~~~~ o . O . o ~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

E olha aqui a Illy-chan aqui trazendo para vocês a **quarta fanfic** traduzida para o **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing:** **SEMANA WUFEI CHANG** , YU-HUU!

E o melhor? Uma 5x2 / 2x5, Yeah!

Escolhi esta fic da InoFan por trazer um relacionamento entre ambos não quando eles são adolescentes ou ainda jovens adultos mas sim um Wufei e um Duo mais velhos, mais experientes, mais vividos (trintões, na verdade ^~).

Ambos permaneceram em constante contato desde o fim das guerras, levaram anos para decidirem que queriam mesmo um ao outro e agora estão em um relacionamento estável já faz alguns anos.

Para algumas pessoas isso até pode parecer uma promessa de paz e serenidade, não?

Só que não XD O que eu gostei na fic da Ino foi exatamente ela trazer a vida dos dois para o dia a dia, para aquelas coisinhas mínimas que, se não corrigidas ou acertadas desde o início, podem sim, foder com um relacionamento.

Mostrar que o Wufei, mais velho, já consegue frear a língua e o temperamento – quer dizer, até um ponto X, hohoho E que o próprio Duo também se mostra mais amadurecido. A InoFan conseguiu fazê-los fora do pedestal que às vezes os personagens são colocados pela maioria das autoras (tem uma parte que o Wufei admite que XINGA o Duo mentalmente, quando tá com raiva! É hilário!), mas sem deixar de lado as essências de cada um e que reconhecemos tão bem.

Eu ADORO 5x2 e 2x5, vocês já sabem (assim como 5x1, 1x5, 5x1x5, x1x5x1; 3x2, 2x3, 2x3x2, 3x2x3, e... e... enfim, TODAS as variações matemáticas envolvendo os G-Boys XD), e já estava mais do que na hora de uma fic com o meu chinês do coração e o carinha dono da trança mais amada do universo Gundam aparecerem por aqui, ne?

Oh... E não se preocupem – não será a única ohhohohohohohoho

Muito bem! Corram para ler esta nova fic participante do **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG,** meu povo!

Abraços de DRAGÃO a todas e continuem conosco... \o/

 _ **Illy & Aryam **_

_**& Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções **_


	2. Falling from Grace - Cap Único

_**.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Falling from Grace,**_ **por InoFan – é uma Fanfic traduzida participante do**

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

 **.**

 **Autora:** InoFan.

 **Tradutora:** Illy-chan HimuraWakai.

 **Gênero:** Yaoi/BL.

 **Casal:** 5x2 , 2x5.

 **Avisos:** angústia, palavrões, romance, pontos de vista alternados.

 **Retratações:** Os de sempre – Gundam Wing e seus personagens pertencem aos seus donos (Bandai, Sunset, Shotsu Agency e mais um monte de outras pessoas) e não ganho dinheiro algum com isto. Nem mesmo um simples amendoim.

.

* * *

.

 **FALLING FROM GRACE**

 _ **Descendo do pedestal**_

 **Por InoFan**

 **Tradução: Illy-chan HimuraWakai**

.

 **Capítulo Único**

* * *

.

Palavras. Ele as usava como armas. Duo, como escudos. Era espantoso como algumas palavras ditas por descuido num momento de raiva e frustração pudessem causar uma dor tão profunda. E como elas continuavam ali, esperando, enterrando-se em seu coração, sufocando sua alma, incorporando-se à sua mente, recusando-se a partir. Não era justo algo tão superficial significar tanto. Não depois de tudo o que já tinha acontecido. Eles haviam ido longe demais para deixar coisas tão sem substância afastá-los um do outro.

Mas deixaram. Uma discussão sobre algo banal rapidamente escapara do controle e fizera estragos. O motivo fora a recorrente tendência de Duo de ser desleixado. Afinal, ninguém gostava de ir ao banheiro no meio da madrugada e escorregar por causa de roupa jogada no chão, ou tirar cabelo da pia. A pasta de dentes deveria ser espremida de baixo para cima, não do meio em diante. A louça, enxugada e guardada nos armários, não esquecida em cima do balcão da pia, acumulando para só depois lavar. Tarefas normais, domésticas. E em cada uma dessas ocasiões, tinham importado.

O ar estava frio, aqui na varanda, onde o contorno de colinas à distância podia ser seguido com um dedo e a extensão das estrelas no céu, com os olhos. Respirações lânguidas equilibravam-se em pleno ar, antes de desaparecerem como se o ato de respirar não fosse nada além de uma fantasia passageira. Como viver. Duo vivia lhe dizendo que ser soterrado pela rotina do dia a dia fazia alguém se esquecer como viver. Ele sempre desprezara tal conceito. Até tirar um tempo para parar e considerar a respeito.

Eles tinham lutado muito, por muito tempo para chegarem a esse ponto, onde ambos podiam viver na mesma casa e chamar o que tinham entre eles de algo mais. Mas era a fragilidade disso que o assustava - não o fato de vivenciá-la. Uma vez que entregara essa parte de si, sabia que nunca haveria uma chance de recuperá-la. Duo segurava aquele pedaço de sua alma que tornava tão fácil amá-lo, e tão fácil magoá-lo. De que outra forma isso funcionava?

Mas ao permitir-se ser amado, vinha a responsabilidade de amar em troca. O que você pensava, o que você sentia, não eram mais só seus e importavam para outro alguém que não você. Às vezes ele se esquecia disso. Esquecia quão fácil era magoar Duo, que escondia a vulnerabilidade por trás do riso. Sua ânsia por autopreservação nunca o abandonara. Ele se aproximava do inimigo até encurralá-lo, onde pudesse atacar para afugentar a ameaça. Nada muito diferente de um animal. E hoje à noite, com certeza, ele não se comportara melhor do que um.

Talvez fosse a necessidade que o assustava. Amar Duo Maxwell se tornara tão necessário quanto respirar. Uma dependência dessas de outra pessoa só poderia resultar em dor. Ambos já não haviam tido o suficiente? Como um vício intoxicante, não existia meios de purgar esse sentimento de seu sangue. Sua habilidade de se afastar da beira de um precipício desaparecera há muito tempo. Apaixonar-se fora uma queda extremamente dolorida – de um jeito que o deixou desejando mais e com medo de receber menos. Como uma criança ávida que sai acumulando doces que nunca lhe haviam sido permitidos provar antes, ele agarrara todo o amor oferecido para si e o mantivera guardado.

Em sua busca pela perfeição, ele falhara... vez após vez. Ainda assim, Duo não o amava menos. Saber disso o fizera ter menos cuidado? Como um vidro frágil, Duo também poderia quebrar, se manuseado de forma errada. Sim, eles já tinham tido brigas antes, mas nunca igual aquela. O que ele dissera era imperdoável. Na hora, com as emoções explodindo, parecera justo. Mas soubera, ao fechar a boca e ver Duo, como ele empalidecera e silenciara, que tudo estava errado.

A capacidade de ferir aquele que mais lhe importava dentre todas as pessoas sempre estivera dentro de sua compreensão. Mesmo antes de estar conscientemente ciente disto. No entanto, foram sua própria fraqueza que o trouxera até aqui. Fora o medo que o fizera dar um passo para atrás e atacar para proteger um orgulho que não seria nada, se ficasse sozinho. Estupidez; as coisas às quais você se agarrava porque não conhecia nada melhor ou porque você de fato acreditava que precisava delas.

Aqueles dois sentimentos não seriam nada quando você os segurasse sozinho em sua solidão.

.

* * *

.

Ele nunca possuíra a capacidade de manter o controle que Wufei aprendera. Quando algo estava lhe comendo por dentro, ele tinha que se por em movimento. Seus pensamentos giravam num redemoinho rápido e caótico enquanto socava pesadamente o saco de areia. Dois golpes rápidos e um gancho de esquerda acertaram o objeto de couro, a força dos impactos irradiando-se pelos braços até os ombros. Saboreando a dor, já que a física sempre era mais fácil de lidar do que a emocional, continou o ataque, respiração ofegante.

Golpe após golpe, ouvia as palavras ditas por Wufei atingindo-o. Eles discutiam algumas vezes. Isso era natural, considerando que viviam juntos. Em geral até gritavam um pouco, Wufei como sempre conseguindo manter a calma e então eles faziam as pazes. Desta vez, porém, a discussão não seria tão fácil assim de esquecer. Não, quando Wufei enfim simplesmente parara de gritar o que estava sentindo e então permanecera parado lá de pé, encarando-o como se não houvesse mais o que fazer, algo mais a ser dito.

Wufei tinha uma mania por ordem e limpeza que beirava a obsessão. Ele entendia isto; era um dos modos de Wufei de manter o controle. O problema era que a vida não era tão limpa, tão facilmente administrada. Ter a liberdade de poder jogar suas coisas onde quisesse significava que o espaço era dele. E puta merda, ele tinha esperado muito para ter algo que pudesse chamar de seu. Ele tinha lutado, suado, sangrado por aquilo. Portanto, se tinha prazer em coisas simples, como o luxo de poder usar meias de cores diferentes só por que estavam limpas, por que porra alguém tinha que se incomodar com isso?

Suor descia sobre seus olhos, fazendo-os arder. Ao passar a mão impacientemente sobre eles, parou, observando as juntas dos dedos machucadas com um pouco de satisfação. Mais alguns socos e arrancaria sangue. Um mero deslize. Wufei tinha um jeito especial de forçá-lo além do seu limite. A raiva, as palavras amargas que haviam jogado um para o outro até que não tivesse mais certeza do estava sentindo ou falando. Palavras. Eram apenas meras palavras, mas elas apunhalavam profundamente, em lugares que não se deixaria atingir.

As coisas foram indo ladeira abaixo, descontroladas. Uma discussão idiota por causa de uma pasta de dentes se tornara uma dissecação impiedosa de enganos feitos e perda de tempo. Eles já haviam sido pilotos Gundam, com o destino do mundo e até do universo nos ombros e agora não conseguiam nem manter um relacionamento. A ironia o fez rir, mas o som saiu estrangulado com a dor de saber que aquilo precisaria de mais do que alguns anos para 'ficar tudo bem'.

Não fora aquilo o que ambos tanto tinham desejado? Uma vida normal. Mesmo ele se sentindo inquieto e ansioso em alguns momentos, ou Wufei se fechando na biblioteca e afundando-se na leitura às vezes, sempre pensara que fariam dar certo. Sim. Ele precisava de um pouco de espaço de vez em quando ou sufocava. Mas nunca, durante todo aquele tempo que os dois estavam juntos, desejara realmente ir embora. Fora sincero ao dizer que queria viver cada segundo com aquele homem que tinha se tornado sua outra metade, e não o teria abandonado por coisa alguma.

A raiva estava diminuindo, agora, como sempre acontecia. A sensação o deixava exposto e um pouco dolorido, mas não era nada com o que ele já não tivesse lidado. Quando você botava as emoções para fora, o mínimo que devia esperar era ficar vulnerável e gelado. Sentir, com certeza, era preferível ao vazio. Apenas ali ele tinha aprendido que não precisava fingir ser algo que não era. Desta forma, havia se curado um pouco e, quando descobrira-se sentindo de fato alegria, acreditara que tudo era real.

Jogar tudo para o alto por causa de algumas palavras... Era algo que não iria acontecer. Seu amante tinha mesmo um jeito de enfurecer uma pessoa além dos limites quando a situação ficava difícil de controlar, mas Duo nunca desistia facilmente. Não abriria mão daquele relacionamento. Eles haviam dado muito de si para deixar que aquilo acontecesse.

.

* * *

.

Puxando mais com firmeza a manta ao redor dos ombros, Wufei pressionou a ponta de um dos pés no chão. O balanço da varanda começou a deslizar para frente e para trás, devagar. Era um ritmo reconfortante. De propósito, ignorou os próprios pensamentos durante um tempo. Quando o balanço começou a parar, preparou-se para dar outro empurrão, mas uma figura deslizou das sombras perto da porta e sentou-se ao seu lado.

— Ainda com raiva, ou topa dividir a manta comigo? Tá frio para caralho.

Sem dizer nada, Wufei desenrolou o tecido de forma que Duo pode envolver-se nele. O calor do ombro de Duo, a curva do seu quadril, os músculos firmes de sua perna, pressionada contra a sua, trouxe recordações de uma centena de momentos semelhantes.

As palavras raramente faltavam a Duo. Para ele, falar – tolices ou assuntos sérios, geralmente era mais fácil que ostentar silêncio. Naquele momento, porém, ele não tinha certeza de por onde começar, assim, estava dando um tempo. De qualquer forma, Wufei não estava tão bravo quanto estivera mais cedo. Se estivesse, não teria permitido contato físico.

— Duo...

Algo tinha que ser dito.

— Shh. Olha, está nevando.

Wufei quis sentir-se irritado devido à interrupção, mas seus olhos negros seguiram a mão estendida de Duo. Alguns flocos solitários estavam realmente caindo. Um depois do outro em uma procissão vagorosa, visível apenas por causa da luz do refletor no alto da varanda.

— Lindo — murmurou Duo, como se já não tivesse visto a neve caindo milhares de vezes antes.

E não era exatamente aquilo que Wufei amava nele? Sua habilidade de ver as mesmas coisas com um novo olhar? De amá-las, como se ele não já as tivesse amado antes? Era assim que ele sabia que Duo não iria se cansar dele e ir embora. Talvez fosse isso o que o amedrontava. Aquele compromisso total que eles compartilhavam, retificado por nada mais que um anel e uma licença.

— Verdade — concordou Wufei, mas ele não estava olhando para a neve.

O rosto de Duo fez a careta que sempre fazia quando ele fingia estar descontente.

— Ei, você nem sequer está olhando para a neve.

— Duo. — Wufei moveu uma mão por baixo da manta, entrelaçando os dedos de ambos. — Me desculpe. O que eu disse ant... O que é isso na sua mão?

Estremecendo, Duo tentou soltar a mão. Ele conhecia aquele tom de voz. Contundente, sem aceitar desculpas, focado e determinado.

— Eu, bom... Estava usando o saco de areia.

— Sem luvas? — O tom de Wufei ficou ainda mais cortante, como se fosse possível.

— É, sem luvas. Você me deixou louco de raiva. E sim, tá doendo. Portanto, pare de fazer essa cara feia para mim. Sou um rapaz crescido e se eu quiser esfolar as juntas de minhas mãos, vou esfolar.

Vencido, ele deixou o assunto de lado e retornou ao anterior.

— Eu não falando sério, Duo. Nunca me arrependi de um único momento com você. Acho que estava... assustado.

— Você, assustado? — Duo provocou, sorrindo.

— Duo.

— Eu sei, desculpa. Olhe, Wufei, eu também estou assustado. Não somos exatamente mais dois moleques brincando de adultos. Não temos mais 15 anos. Já faz quase treze, desde que a guerra acabou. Três, que estou com você. Isso é algum tipo de recorde para mim, não acha? Eu nunca me comprometi por tanto tempo com ninguém, e não quero acabar ferrando com tudo.

Um sorriso pairou como um fantasma sobre os lábios de Wufei.

— Se um de nós pode fazer isso... Dane-se, seria eu.

— Ei, nós sempre podemos ferrar tudo juntos, tá legal? Ou não.

Uma risada. Duo amava quando Wufei ria. Ele não ria o bastante.

— De acordo — respondeu o chinês, a diversão ainda presente em seu tom de voz.

Então, sério, Wufei desviou o rosto.

— Duo. Eu amo você. Não quero estragar tudo e te perder. Eu quero me casar com você.

— Ei, ei, ei!, pelo menos olhe para o homem quando você estiver lhe propondo casamento, maldição! — Duo ordenou, num tom de voz estrangulada.

Olhos negros percorreram seu rosto, procurando, e fixaram-se nos seus, vendo, tomando e dando muito mais do que Duo estava pronto para aceitar ou renunciar.

— Case comigo.

— Três anos, Wufei. Três anos. Todo este tempo juntos e nunca conversamos sobre casamento.

— Estamos conversando agora.

Dentro de si, a tensão era tanta que doía. Eles viviam juntos. Conheciam um ao outro. Amavam um ao outro. Para Wufei, casamento era o passo final, a única coisa lógica, honrada, a se fazer. Provaria a Duo que não tinha dúvidas sobre o compromisso de ambos.

— Por que agora?

Ele pode se sentir encolhendo no balanço.

— Não comece, maldição! Se você quer casar comigo, vai ter que _conversar_ comigo! Eu tenho o direito de saber!

— Deuses, Maxwell, você sabe como acabar com o clima de qualquer situação!

— Isto NÃO É brincadeira, Wufei. Eu estou falando sério. O que há? Achou que eu ia me jogar nos seus pés delirando de felicidade? Tenha santa paciência!

Com Duo, as coisas nunca eram fáceis.

Duo estava falando sério – e nunca antes fora tão sério assim. Casamento era um compromisso definitivo. Wufei teria que ter uma razão muito boa para aquilo antes de Duo simplesmente concordar em aceitar algo que mudaria os aspectos do relacionamento deles para sempre.

Rígido, Wufei respondeu:

— Eu quero algo mais duradouro do que apenas morar juntos. Quero... Mostrar que pretendo ficar com você.

Um sorriso e Duo sacudiu a cabeça.

— Você esteve comigo todo este tempo. Não tenho medo de um dia você querer pular do navio e fugir. Sem falar que encontrar um padre que aceite nos casar vai levar séculos. Você já se deu conta que nós somos gays, certo?

Wufei afundou-se no banco, soltando o ar que estivera prendendo.

— Você não entendeu o essencial, Duo. Não dou a mínima se vamos levar três anos ou três séculos para encontrar um padre. Eu quero que entenda que você é meu futuro.

Um peso – o mesmo da vez que sua caneta tinha pairado sobre o papel que liberava o empréstimo para a compra da casa onde eles vinham vivendo durante o último ano – resolveu afundar bem no meio do seu tórax, com o sussurro da palavra 'casamento'. Contrato. Meras folhas de papel. Por que diabos ele precisaria de um estranho para lhe dizer que ele e Wufei estavam comprometidos um com o outro? Para sempre. Aquilo era muito tempo.

Duo raramente ficava calado. Exatamente por isso a falta de uma resposta imediata deixou Wufei gelado, com um medo que não tinha desejo algum de expressar. Às vezes, havia mais a ser ouvido justo quando nada era dito.

Se o pedido não era um problema, então porque o outro estava suando em pleno inverno? Obviamente, Wufei não era o único com problemas para se comprometer ali. Poderia receber um sermão dos infernos do amante por causa de seu medo de ser abandonado, quando ele nem mesmo conseguia aceitar dar o passo daqueles?

— Duo... Eu entendo que somos jovens. Talvez casamento não seja algo viável para nós neste momento. Retiro o que disse.

E ficou de pé, virando-se para entrar na casa.

— Ei, ei, espere um minuto! Onde diabos você pensa que você vai? Não ouse fugir, Wufei Chang.

Wufei permaneceu de costas para ele, o corpo rígido e de linhas inflexíveis.

— Me dê um minuto, droga. Você está falando sobre você e eu, _juntos para sempre_. Um compromisso definitivo. Não está nem me dando tempo para pensar. Vou ser honesto o suficiente para lhe dizer que essa perspectiva me assusta. Eu sempre soube que, mesmo ficando juntos, digo, como estamos hoje, se eu precisasse fugir, eu tinha uma chance.

Wufei voltou-se, o rosto ainda controlado, mas seus olhos estavam brilhantes e faiscavam como adagas que cortariam Duo em dois sem hesitar.

— O que você acha que assinar o empréstimo para a compra desta casa significou, Duo? Que você poderia ir embora e me deixar sozinho com os pagamentos e os quartos vazios quando as coisas ficassem duras demais para você?

A acusação nas palavras fez o temperamento de Duo explodir. Ajeitando a manta ao seu redor, ele levantou de chofre do balanço.

— Como é? Acha que conviver com você tem sido fácil?

Dando um passo para trás como se tivesse sido esmurrado, Wufei pressionou as mãos contra os lados do corpo de forma a fechá-los em punhos cerrados.

Controlando-se, ele respondeu.

— Você não é obrigado a ficar comigo, Duo.

Ele sabia que forçava os limites. Sabia que era uma pessoa difícil. Mas estava tentando, vinha tentando o tempo inteiro fazer o relacionamento deles dar certo. Ouvir Duo dizer que uma parte dele sempre estivera olhando para a porta, porém, doeu tanto que quase o derrubou. Ele se sentia exposto, vulnerável, como se tudo o que havia compartilhado com aquele outro homem o fizesse parecer um tolo ignorante e esperançoso.

Não pôde olhar mais aquele rosto. Movendo-se, passou por Duo, num sussurro de seda e lamento e entrou em casa.

— PORRA! — exclamou Duo, esmurrando a mão contra uma viga de apoio na varanda. Dor percorreu seu braço, feroz. Ele achou aquilo preferível a testemunhar a dor de Wufei e saber que ele era a causa.

Agarrando-se à base de ferro fundido do balanço, ele começou a sacudí-lo furiosamente.

— Merda, Merda, MERDA! Eu não sou bom neste lance de relacionamento!

Por que, justo quando ele achava que tinha tudo que queria, as coisas mudavam e ficavam mais complicadas? Achava que Wufei e ele estavam satisfeitos com o nível de vida que tinham alcançado. Uma casa comprada em comum, coisas adquiridas pelos dois, anos, meses, semanas e dias juntos. Não estava claro par si por que isso não era o bastante. Apesar de sua atitude cavalheiresca para com a sugestão, Duo sabia o quão sério era um matrimônio. Estaria ligando sua alma à de Wufei. A perda deste elo doeria mais por causa disto, ou menos?

.

* * *

.

Wufei não parava, executando golpe atrás de golpe, a mente uma confusão, seus pensamentos girando em círculos. Ambos haviam levado dez anos para chegarem ao ponto de admitirem o amor que sentiam um pelo outro. Dois, antes de estarem comprometidos o suficiente para morarem juntos. E apenas um, antes se separarem e ficar claro que não conseguiram lidar com a seriedade do relacionamento.

Um flash de branco chamou sua atenção. Ele parou os movimentos, firmou-se frente ao espelho e olhou. Um homem trajando um kimono fitava-o, atrás de si. O tempo passara, mas quando olhava para Duo, só via o adolescente risonho, lunático, que tinha a audácia de fazer piada sobre tudo. Estava errado em insistir com aquilo? Em prender Duo ao passado, por fragmentos de recordações que facilmente se espalhavam ao vento como cinzas?

— Vai fugir sempre que as coisas ficarem complicadas? Era para ser eu, não? — ouviu- dizer.

Um sorriso frio e sem sentimentos antecipou sua reposta.

— Você não está sendo hipócrita?

— Não. — Sucinta, seca, aquela negativa o levou ao chão quando os dedos de Duo envolveram-se ao redor dos ombros de Wufei, fazendo-o girar e cair. — Eu _sempre_ sou honesto com você. Talvez honesto até demais. Eu reagi mal, Wufei. Fui pego de surpresa, certo! Mas não vou mentir e dizer que aceito casar só para salvar a paz mundial ou para não magoar seus sentimentos.

— Não foi isso que perguntei.

Duo baixou a cabeça, dando um sorriso sem esperança antes de passar os dedos pela franja.

— Já que você decidiu que 'sinto muito' não é suficiente...

— É simples para mim, Duo.

— Fácil o cacete. Fico feliz em ver que é tão simples para você.

Sentado no chão, Wufei cruzou os braços na altura do tórax, enquanto erguia o queixo. Exibindo aquela expressão de superioridade que para Duo só fizera ficar ainda mais exasperante com o passar dos anos.

— E não olhe para mim deste jeito. Não quero você pensando que não amo você, porque eu AMO. Portanto, vamos parar com este mimimi e terminar o que começamos.

Aquela sua energia inexorável ainda não tinha cessado. Duo ainda era todo braços e pernas, um borrão de movimentos explosivos e determinação férrea. Mãos e dedos que atacavam enquanto ele falava, pontuando suas palavras, competindo com os expressivos olhos violetas. A frase _nunca mais vê-lo outra vez_ lhe rendeu vários palavrões...

Foi quando a compreensão tornou tudo fácil para Wufei. Não importava o que eles haviam passado juntos até então, ou como qualquer um deles pudesse pensar em jogar tudo para o alto, às vezes – a perda do sentimento que tinham seria infinitamente pior.

Não permitiria que Duo ganhasse. Agarrando-o pela trança, o puxou para baixo de forma que caíram um por cima do outro e tomou os lábios de Duo com os seus. Uma onda de desejo, bem conhecida e familiar, inflamou-se imediatamente entre eles.

— Com licença... — arquejou Duo quando apartaram o beijo. — Mas eu estou tentando... lutar aqui.

— Eu queria calar você. Eu também pensei em partir, Duo. Eu não tinha o direito de ficar tão bravo você por se sentir assim. Nem por causa de sua honestidade sobre nos casarmos. Para mim, você ficar já é o suficiente.

Duo inclinou a cabeça, desconfiado.

— Sério, isso?

— Você sabe que mentir não é um dos meus hábitos.

— Quer dizer que vamos poder conversar sobre o casório? Que não tem que ser um 'vamos-casar-aqui-agora-e-já'?

— Sim.

— E está tudo Ok para você?

Sobrancelhas escuras ergueram-se.

— Está, Duo.

Ele sorriu.

— Não vá ficar enfezadinho depois.

— Eu não fico, como você diz, 'enfezadinho'. — Wufei se opôs ao comentário, envolvendo a trança de Duo ao redor de um dos punhos.

— Ei, largue meu cabelo. E você fica enfezadinho, sim senhor.

— Hm.

Duo voltou o olhar para a janela ao mesmo tempo em que sentia os dedos de Wufei enroscarem-se suavemente por sua trança. A neve estava caindo densamente agora.

— Eu não irei embora, Wufei — ele prometeu, o tom de voz tranqüilo.

— Eu sei.

Ele voltou o olhar para o amante.

— E eu sinto muito.

— Não sinta. Você foi honesto. Eu sempre admirei isso.

— É... Mas ainda assim fui grosso com você.

Ele deu de ombros, o movimento natural, elegante.

— Não mais do que eu, quando te xingo mentalmente.

— Caralho!, acho que finalmente concordamos com alguma coisa!

— Acho que sim.

— E eu digo que temos que comemorar. Vamos construir um boneco de neve!

Wufei encarou-o de olhos abertos, Duo ainda abaixo de si. Ele não podia estar falando sério.

— Está escuro lá fora, Duo.

— E daí?

— Não vamos conseguir enxergar um palmo a frente dos nossos narizes.

— E desde quando isto é um problema para caras como nós?

Ansiedade e um ar de criança à espera do Natal tomavam o rosto do outro homem. Que mal haveria, no fim das contas?

— Certo, vou pegar os casacos e as luvas.

Duo libertou a trança do seu pulso.

— É isso aí!

Sacudindo a cabeça, Wufei viu o namorado pôr-se de pé e abrir as portas do armário existente no salão de exercícios à procura das pesadas botas de ambos. Enquanto selecionava os casacos e as luvas necessárias para mantê-los aquecidos lá fora, não viu o sorriso que Duo deu. Não precisou.

.

Fim ^~

.

* * *

 **PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA WUFEI CHANG**

Você acabou de ler: **Falling from Grace, ( InoFan – Cap. Único – postado).**

* * *

.

 **Acesse o perfil do Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções, acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA WUFEI CHANG e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

 **Dark Silences (Sunhawk – Caps. 01 ao 04 – Cap. 01 postado)**

 **Memory Ghosts (Babaca – Caps. 01 ao 04 – Cap. 01 postado)**

 **The Arrangement (Maldoror – Caps. 01 ao 03 – Cap. 01 postado)**

 **Falling from Grace (InoFan – Cap. Único)**

Growing Up (Celina Fairy – Caps 01 ao 04)

Blade (Kracken – Cap. Único)

Everybody Breaks (TheWarriorKai – Caps. 01 ao 03)

Butterfly Kisses (Celina Fairy – Cap. Único)

Perfection (Celina Fairy – Cap. Único)

Dialogues (Katsudon – Cap. Único)

Crawlspace (Hotaru – Cap. Único)

.

 **Acesse o perfil da Illy-chan H. Wakai, acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA WUFEI CHANG e leia a fic a ser lançada \o/**

 **Fanfic Original**

Ciclo de Memórias (Cap 02)

.

 **Acesse também o perfil da Aryam McAllyster, acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA WUFEI CHANG e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

 **Midnight Tea (Sunhawk – Cap. Único - postado)**

 **Tough Love (Blue Soaring – Cap.** **Único - postado)**

 **Bilhetes (Aryam – Caps. 01 ao 06 – Cap. 01 postado)**

 **Overthougth** **(Blue Soaring – Cap. Único)**

 **God Child Series (Sunhawk** **– Cap. 01)**

Lawless Hearts (Kracken – Cap. 19)

Kiss The Cook – Chef Chang (Kracken – Cap. Único)

Seven days of drunkenness (Merula – Cap. Único)

Rules of attraction (Keiran – Cap. Único)

Realizations (Keiran – Cap. Único)

Don't cry for me (Merula – Cap. Único)

Tácito (Aryam – Cap. Único)

 **E comentem, claro XD**


End file.
